Joycelyn
by Bloody Nikki
Summary: Loki asks Joycelyn, the Hulk's draughter, to help him save his brother, and home world, from an evil force. Joycelyn, fresh from the 10th realm and missing her home, agrees to help, but she is far from the mortal girl Loki believes her to be. She quickly proves to be more than a match for Loki. Joy is a riddle to all those around her, even the trickster god.
1. Chapter 1

Note: Wow, I had planned to do this story since I saw Thor, which was two months before Avengers, came out and I had this in my computer since early fall. I added a bit more to it and thought I'd just upload the story before I forgot all about it again. I would love to hear what you think and hear feedback. I have tried to write epics/adventure based storied before and they don't go well. I would love the chance to really improve my writing on this ground.

* * *

Loki watched the girl in front of him. She gave him a dark look as if questioning why the being would come to her out of all the souls in the nine realms. There was a stillness in the air as the female thought the matter over. Her eyes soften a little bit and she glanced down.

"I will help you Loki, but not for any prize and not for you." She said as she turned her back to him. "I wish only to help those that are in danger. Although you wish my help in order to gain power, what you want will save many lives." She said as the cold air blow across her face moving the dark strains of hair to cover her eyes.

"So, be it." Loki said. "Though, I did not think gaining the help of the Hulk's daughter would be this easy."

"I have promises to keep." She said. "And I do hope that you want me for other reasons than the fact I happen to be the Hulk's daughter."

"Joycelyn, I only need your strength in this task and nothing more. I would ask the Hulk himself, but he is hard to control." Loki said smoothly.

"You will find that I too am hard to control." She said with a smile. "But I enjoy watching you try."

xxx

Joycelyn was slightly taller than the average earthling female. If she had been born under normal conditions, it was possible that she would have become a super model. She was well built with the closest hour glass figure a normal person could have without looking ill. Her chest was at least a double D from what Loki could tell. Joycelyn, or Joy as some called her, had pale white skin when in her human form. Loki glanced at her as they made their way towards the tower of Heaven's Keep.

Joycelyn looked like the Hulk when in her green form. Unlike her father and much like the She-Hulk, she could control herself fairly well in hulk form. She was taller, Loki noted, when in her green form. In fact Loki and Joycelyn in hulk form were of even height, though she was still very short compared to She-Hulk. Other than those small changes, there was no true difference between the forms.

"Why do you keep looking at me?" Joycelyn said. It was odd to hear her voice. She seemed like the type to have a soft spoken manner and yet, her voice always came out harsh. It was like a person who has been raised for battle and had no time for silly games.

"I am taking note of the differences between your two forms."

"If you think I am weaker in this form, that is not true." She said without looking at the god of tricks.

"I did not think you were."

"That is a lie!" She said stopping to look at Loki with a cold stare and angry scowl. "Everyone believes that I am weaker in this state."

"Is that so?" Loki said as if he had not been one of them.

"You know it to be so." She said crossing her arms. "I have been in battle many a times because a fool thought since I could not go into my green form they could kill me. They were dealt with in no time." Her pink upper lip bit her lower one. Her eyes glanced down at the group and than her head shot up to face the god before her. "I fought hard to prove myself in one world and now I feel I must do it again. So, you watch me closely and see the power I have at my finger tips. You shall see that I am powerful in my own right in which ever form I take."

"If that is what you wish, I am sure that I would enjoy watching you closely than." He said with a playful smirk. Joy did not seemed bothered by his words or smile. She uncrossed her arms and walked forward as though he said nothing at all.

"We have a days journey left to go. I rather not make it longer than it most be." She said in hopes of getting Loki to move once more.

xxx

Joycelyn thought about what she had told the god of old. She had been born the daughter of a woman named Lady Cole who in madness stole the sperm of the Hulk to have a child. Joycelyn was trained since she could walk in combat of many kinds. At the age of five years, she had been stolen away to a world far from her mother and earth. It was a world her childish mind called Other World, where logic and reason could not truly be found. The book Alice in Wonderland was written by a man who saw into the Other World.

It was in Other World that Joycelyn fought monsters and beast of many types and sizes. She was called the warrior of legend and prophecy. She had become the Green Knight, a being feared by all. But it was only in her green form that beings feared her. She had found it hard for people to respect her in her human form. That was the reason that she had fought many battles in her human form and sought out a great teacher in magic for help in gaining skills needed to be a grand warrior. After only thirteen Earth years in Other World, Joy felt she had gained some respect as a warrior in her human form and many feared her in which ever form she took. Still, it was her green form that scared beings the most.

Earth was a strange place to Joycelyn. She knew nothing about the world other than what she recalled from her childhood. She could recall the old tales of Thor and Loki because other realm knew them a little. She could recall some of the heroes of Earth and all the countries found on it. It did not feel like home to her though. Her short stay in the other eight realms felt more like home than the short months she spent on Earth.

"What are you thinking of?" Loki asked. He hated it when things her quite.

"I was thinking of home and of you." She said. "You are not like what I had thought you would be." She wanted the topic to stay on here rather than her home sickness.

"Is that so?" Loki asked. "In what way have I not matched your image?" He truly wanted to hear how this child had foolish thought of him.

"My mother used to read me stories of you and the other gods. I enjoyed listening to them very much." She said before smiling sweetly to the god of lies. "I had loved the stories of you very much. I thought you must be one of the cutest beings alive for you seemed to have a great mind. Even as a child I loved brains over brawn."

"I fail to see where you were mistake about me." Loki said smirking at the thought of a young Joycelyn tucked into bed listening to the tales of his youth.

"You are not the cutest being alive." She said with a laugh. "I was way off on that thought."

"Oh," Loki said with a scowl. "We should stop to rest in another mile."

"Very well." The female warrior said with a smile. Yes, she thought to herself. He was not the cutest being alive, though he did have his moments.

xxx

Joycelyn stared at the small fire before her. She was cold and was weighing the pros and cons of making a bigger fire. She sighed in defeat. She knew from the start that she would not make a bigger fire. She looked around the woods and thought of her chances of killing game at this hour.

"What manner of beast live in these woods?" She asked the resting Loki. She did not believe he was sleeping. It was not something she would do around a person new to her. She would rather watch the other being and learn information from the person. It was important to know those who talked in their sleep and those who did not. Loki did not seem the type to talk in his sleep and she smiled softly as she glanced over at him.

"Many different types. Why? Is the lady scared of the creatures that lurk even now in the forest?" Loki teased without opening his eyes.

"Many with fur on them?" She stated as she stood up from her seat by the fire.

"Yes, why?" Loki asked opening one eye to look at the human.

"I shall be back shortly." She whispered as she entered the woods.

Was the woman mad? It was foolish to enter the woods alone at night. She would get herself killed. He thought to himself bitterly. As if he cared, he would go looking for her if she had not returned within the next two hours.

xxx

Just shortly before two hours were up, Joy returned in her green form carrying a hairy beast that Loki could not name. She placed the beast softly on the ground before turning back into her human form. She pulled out a small blade and started cutting away at the best. Loki realized that the girl was taking the monsters fur. She must have been cold and didn't want to bring harm by making a bigger fire. The girl was clever than some who lived and survived in the eight realms Loki grew up in.

"Is this beast safe to eat?" She asked when she removed half the monsters fur. It was enough fur to warm her. She placed the fur onto the ground with the fur side down. She did not care that it would get dirty. It was needed to keep warm not look good.

"It seems to be fine to eat." Loki said watching the woman stand before the fur skin she just removed. The girl waved her hand before the skin and Loki could sense that she was calling forth magic. She used a few small spells to clean the blood off the fur and to shape the fur into a usable coat. Once her spells were done, she turned back to the skinless beast and started cutting a way pieces of meat. She threw the meat onto the fire and placed on the coat.

"We shall eat soon. Do you have need of any other items off the beat. I would hate to have the creature die just so that I may stay warm for one night." Joy said as she stared at the beasts lifeless body. When he gave her no answer, Joy spoke up once more. "I will smoke more meat than if you have no idea for this monster and I shall fashion a bag as well to carry the meat in case food will be needed later."

"Have you been on many quest like this one?" Loki asked watching the woman before him. She did not carry herself like a normal eighteen year old female.

"I have been on many quest like this one and many more that have been more of a challenge."

"And you are only eighteen years?"

"I have only lived eighteen Earth years." Joycelyn smirked. "I have often been told that my body does not match my mind. I have the mind of someone far older than what I seem. I believe that it is good since no one thinks much of me at first and soon they wonder how it was that I crushed them in such a short time."

"You speech makes it seem as though Earth was never your home."

"It had not been for over thirteen Earth years." The female said as she started making a bag to hold the cooked meat. "It feels odd being on Earth and it feels like home being here with you in these woods. I spent much of my childhood fighting in the wilds for food and life on quest that would kill weaker beings."

"I would say you are like Thor and his friends, but you are different from them in the way you treat others. You seem not to mind being near me or seem upset with my past or plans for the future." Loki said. No one had truly treated him in the manner that Joy did in such a long time. It was a nice change to not be seen as a monster.

"The past is gone and the future has yet to happen. Plans are often made, but not often followed." Joy said with a shrug. "In the past I was a might warrior, well loved and with much power behind my name. Now, I have nothing but my many skills and most start off from nothing. I had planned to live a normal life when I returned to Earth. I had planned to be like any humans, and yet it seems that will not be. I miss a world of magic like the one we travel. My plans came to be nothing more than small dreams turned to dust. I am fine with such a future now that I see that anything less would be a lie." She smiled brightly.

"You think a normal human life is a lie?" Loki asked trying to understand the strange being before him. He leaned forward to study her better.

"I think me, living a normal life, would be a lie to myself. I am not meant to live such a life as a normal human. I have lost that battle many years ago." She said resting her arms behind her body and pushing the weight of her body onto her arms. She stared at the stars above in thought before the god of tricks spoke.

"It can still be won." Loki pointed out.

"Not if my heart is not in the battle." Joy said looking over her shoulder. Her face was inches away from his. "I feel I belong in this place and on this quest with you." She whispered looking his face over. "It was taught me much about my fate." She said moving her face far from the god like being. She brushed her hair over her face to hide her blush. Loki smirked as he watched the female move a way to rest. "I need sleep." She stated not caring what Loki would learning from her sleeping state.

"I shall see you in the morning than." Loki stated. Joy did not bother to answer.

xxx

Joycelyn rose at dawn. She had learned to wake up at the first light of day ever since she was a small child. She kicked Loki awake with her left foot and started moving forward once he started moving. She had little time to waste on making sure he followed her. She knew the path she needed to go seem as he. If he did not travel fast enough for her than she would not slow down her pace. The longer it took to get to Heaven's Keep the more lives would be hurt.

"You would charge into battle without waiting for my aid?" Loki asked as he rushed next to her.

"I have often found that waiting for aid can make things worse rather than better." She glanced at him and smiled. "Besides, I would not have attacked without some form of help. I would have started laying out a plan of attack based on the area and enemy movement."

"I am not sure I believe that."

"I am sure that I would do so. Unless, I see the option to rescue one of the other heroes of your home world. Their might would greatly help us win. I would not even mind having the fool Thor beside me in battle." Joy stated with a face of disgust.

"Have you met my brother?" Loki questioned.

"Your brother?" Joy smirked. "Yes, I had the misfortune to meet him a few times. I can not say that we get a long. He makes me recall this man that has tried to kill me many a time. At first meeting, I had thought Thor to be this man and attacked him. It is understandable that he and I can not see eye to eye since that day."

"I bet your pride was hurt when he bested you." Loki said as he wondered how well she fought against his brother.

"Was not my pride that was hurt that day." Joy stated with laughter. "He blames my surprise attack for his failure and I blame him for lacking the knowledge to know one can be attacked at any time or place."

"You mean to tell me that he lost and you won?"

"Is it hard to believe that he could be bested? Or is it the fact that a female bested him that bothers you?" Joy questioned with hints of anger. "I had thought that you were smart enough to know that a threat can come from any one or any walk of life."

"I meant no harm in my words." Loki rushed out as he grabbed her arm. She looked at him in shock. How dare he touch her?

"It matters not if you meant harm." She said in a tone that was fill of hate. "You know the power of words as well as I. Maybe even more so. You should have known that harm could have been done with such talk. Words have more power than any sword I have ever seen."

"I know. I have often used words instead of blades in battle, but this time I did not mean to bring harm and unhappiness to you. I need you strong for the forces we face."

"I know how to hide my heart when in battle." Joy said pulling her arm away. "I have been fighting foes for a long time. I know how to hold my own." She whispered growing more upset. "It is lucky for you that I fear our foes finding us or else I would show you how upset your talk makes me. Hush now. Even sliver tongues can rust over. A being who twist words most know that some times all words he says will be twisted back at him. That moment is now."

"Fine, I shall leave it at this, but you most not show any hate to me in our battle to come. I do not wish to be harmed because I failed to say the right thing to you now." Loki sneered.

"I understand fully." Joy said moving on. Loki may be wise in twisting others words, but he was still a male and he could kill himself if he kept trying to right the wrong he had done to her. It was best to ended it now than have their fight grow worse.

xxx

The sun was falling when the pair reached Heaven's Keep. It was a large tower with foes all about. They were not well trained Joy noted as she looked about the grounds. The better warriors most be watching the other heroes or their leader. It was a reasonable line of action to take.

"I am stronger in body than you." Joycelyn stated softly. "I will go to free the other warriors while you keep those weaker guards a way. I need them dealt with before leaving the prison with the others. They may not be in top strength. So, we can not put our hopes on them being able to take care of all the men out there." She placed a hand on Loki's arm. Her eyes wide with trust.

"I understand. I will meet you and the others by the keeps door. Once the others are free, there will be no point in trying to hide." Loki stated and Joy agreed with him.

"If we live through this day, I will count on you to buy me a drink or two." Joy smirked as she stated this and rushed off before Loki could say a word to counter her.

"I guess it would not hurt to have one drink with the child." He thought to himself as he started his plan to take out the outer guards.

xxx

Joycelyn hid behind a wall wanting for the right moment to move. She had used magic to change her clothes. She now wore an outfit of armor instead of the cotton pants and shirt she had before. She had melt boots that came up to her knees that were cast with a spell to make them light in movement and weight so that she would not tire in battle. Her thighs were bear until the start of her buttocks. She wore melt armor over that area just below her bully button. Her middle section was bear. The armor started again around her breast with a small green stone in the center were her heart would be found. The armor ended just below her neck. She tied her hair up in a braid with a melt spike at the end. To keep her wrists safe, she wore bands of leather and melt. The band on her left wrist had a symbol of a heart with a spear through it while the right had a symbol of a shining stone. The whole armor was colored between copper and gold.

Joy rushed past the two guards and took them out without making a sound. She hid them safely a way before moving onto the next hall way. She did the same for the next three hall ways she went down and stole the keys off of the last two men to open the cages were she found Sif and the Warriors Three.

"Come." Joy said as she unlocked the cage. "We have little time." She peered into the cage in wonder. "Where is Thor?"

"We thought he was coming to aid us." Sif said as the group of five started leaving the cage room.

"He was not with me when the plans were made for this battle." Joy stated as the group ran down a number of hall ways. "Turn right here." She ordered. "I believe weapons are kept in the room ahead."

"Good." Sif smiled. "We will need weapons for our battle."

"Better still. We can destroy their weapons and cause panic in their numbers."

xxx

Loki waited outside the Keeps door. He used magic to hide himself until Joycelyn and the others came. He had taken care of the guards with ease by poisoning their minds against each other. It was easy work since the foolish had hardly a brain between them. Loki shot his head up when he heard loud bombs going off in the area of the cells. What in the world was going on? How could Joy mess up so easily after all that talk about being able to hold her own? Loki sneered at the thought of going to save them until he felt a hand touch his arm.

"Hush." Joy said as she pulled him into the open door. "We most move fast before they realize that no one is there." Sif was with her as well. Loki's childhood friend seemed confused as to who Joy was speaking with. It hit Loki than that he was still hidden by magic, yet this child could see him.

"To whom do you speak?" Sif asked.

"To Loki, why can you not tell?" Joy mocked with a smile.

"I have been under cover of magic." Loki stated as he removed the spell hiding him.

"Oh," Joy said before rushing up the towers stairs. "We most move. The warriors three can only keep their eyes off of us for a short while."

"What an odd child you brought to help your cause! I hope that for her sake you are honest in your words to help us for I would hate to see such a girl hurt by the likes of you." Sif said coldly. Loki stared at the girl who he once called friend.

"She does not care what I do. We are only allies for this quest. Common foes to forces allies only for a moment." Loki stated.

"You mean to say that you still only wish the throne and not to help that mortal girl?" Sif asked studying Loki.

"Truly, nothing has changed. It is I alone that shall ruin my brother." Loki stated before the two rushed to met Joy.

xxx

Joycelyn enter the Heaven's Keep top floor before the other two. She stood tall watching her foe stand before a badly beaten Thor. The thunder god was locked in chains. His head turned slowly around to see the person who entered the room. Joycelyn walked forward slowly to gaze at the man who dared cross her path in battle. She frowned.

"Roth! I had thought with great joy that I would not see you again." She stated coldly. The being she called Roth stood tall to speak with her. He looked seemlier to Thor. The difference between the two was clear though. Roth had green hair and eyes the color of sand. He dressed not in armor, but simply cotton. In all else manner, Thor and Roth looked very much alike.

"I see Jolly green giant has come to watch me take over the nine realms." Roth laughed out.

"Mock all you want. You shall still lose to me." Joy stated with a stern gaze. "As you have many times before."

"But I have won too against you." Roth pointed out. "It was I who took your groom to be and caused you to lose your hair."

"Yes, and the dwarfs did a fine job making the hair I have now." Joy said as she touched her braid. "Come and see their work closely." She stated as she ran up to attack Roth. She swung her braid towards Roth. The melt spike at the end of her braid hit Roth in the left eye and caused him great pain. The spike was stuck in his eye so Joy released it from her hair and smirked at the fools pain.

"I shall kill you!" Roth said as he tried to punch her. She jumped out of the way just in time. Sif and Loki stood watching in shock as Joycelyn and Roth fought. Roth hit Joy in the stomach causing her to fly backwards to were Sif and Loki were standing.

"If I knew you two were going to just stand there, I would have left you in the cage and left you, Loki, alone in the woods to find aid." She stated harshly as she pulled herself off the floor. "Least, you could do is free Thor." Just as she said this, rock based men formed from the floor. She sighed as she cursed her luck. She took some air and started to transform into her green form. She grow slightly taller and her body looked more in line with a being used to many battles.

"I have not seen beings like this before." Loki stated as he looked over the rock monsters before him.

"They are from the Other World were I grew as a child." Joy stated. "They can move through stones of any kind. Magic is best against them rather than force or weapons." She stated as she watched Sif try to destroy the rock creatures. While she was doing well in battle, the beings did not seem to be taking any damage.

"I see." Loki stated as he thought for a moment. He watched as Joy rushed forward to cast an ice spell on the ground. She was cutting off the rock beings from the stone floor. The rock beings on the ice floor were than easily destroyed by the Lady Sif who seemed not to take notice of the changed floor. A look of horror crossed over Joy's face as a rock beast took hold of her leg and threw her a way from the freshly iced floor. It had been trying to stop her from further casting the ice spell. Loki said a small spell to keep doing what Joy had been. It seemed that he had not done it just as Joy had, since Sif slipped on the ice and cursed at him.

"What are you trying to do? Is it that you are allies with these fiends?" Sif yelled in rage.

"That is not the case." Joy stated as she punched her way towards Sif. "It would seem that Loki did not fully understand the spell that I had cast before he took over the task."

"You placed a thin sheet of ice so thin that it covered the ground enough to cut the tie from the creatures and the earth, but not enough to be noticed in battle." Loki stated as he studied the ice. "That is some talent you have mortal."

"It is not talent, but a skill I worked hard to master." Joycelyn stated with a smirk.

"Please, save the filtration for after the battle." Sif said.

"No filtration is here! Just a shared love of magic and spells." Joy said before Loki could open his mouth. "Roth is mine to kill." She stated to Sif. "Loki, let us talk more on magic after our victory."

"It is well to see the fight is still with you." Roth stated coldly. "I had thought that I had broken your spirit the last we crossed paths. Do you recall that day?"

"Yes, I do recall it clearly." Joy stated bitterly."I thank the spirits that I had the good well of friends to save me." Joy stated as she walked forward towards were Roth was standing.

"Still, it most have been such a pain to lose both groom-to-be and hair in one day." Roth mocked. He seemed to enjoy making her recall her dark past.

"That is unimportant now." Joycelyn stated. "That was many years ago. I see that was not my path." She would not let him win.

"Five hundred years is indeed a long time." Roth waved his hand, as though the amount of time meant nothing. "I remember that you thought so highly of the world outside our own. Does these world still please you?"

"Yes, I have found something of beauty here. It is a beauty that I have missed since my return." Joy stated as she eyed her foe.

"Ever the princess of battle." Roth chuckled. "So in love with bloodshed that seem said you were born. I guess in ways your making was a battle."

"My life and creation have been a struggle." Joy stated with a bit of weakness. "But I choice to enjoy the life I was given and to enjoy the fate I have. If my life must be a struggle, best to enjoy it while I have the chance."

"Such Reason in the face of death." Roth rolled his eyes. Sif listened in confusion. Thor had stated that Joycelyn was a eighteen year old youth. Her parents were mortals. How could this child live eighteen years and be old enough to have faced Roth five hundred years ago. Sif kicked a rock beast to pieces. Things did not make sense.

"I like to seem wise in front of my foes." Joy smiled darkly. "It makes them feel like fools when I cut them down."

Roth seemed upset by this remark. He was quick to attack. He charged at her with all his might. Joy was barely able to avoid the assault that had come her way. The force of the attack threw her backwards and she hit the hall hard enough to leave cracks. She was thankful to have been in her green form. It made the impact less painful, though it still hurt. Loki used a wind spell to destroy the rock monsters and turned to she if Joy was well. She seemed in pain as she pushed herself off of the wall. She hissed as Roth stared her down. There was so much hatred between the two.

"Nothing you do to my body will truly hurt me." Joycelyn smirked. She was upsetting him. That made him easier to fool.

"Killing your lovers seems to do the trick." Roth snapped back.

"I'd rather have a lover turned corpse than bed you or worse." Joy shot back.

"I tire of your face." Roth shouted as he rammed her into the wall once more. He punched her in the gut as she cried out in pain. She placed a hand to his face and burned him. Loki pulled Roth backwards and pulled Joycelyn a way. She seemed rather upset that he had stepped in.

"I was gaining the upper hand." Joy hissed out as she tired to regain herself. Roth was fighting to be free from Loki's magical hold.

"I thought you needed help. The wise should be able to take help when needed." Loki remarked with a cold smirk.

"Someone should have seen that an opening was being made." Joy pointed out. "Thankfully Sif has more brains than you." It was ture. Sif had used the time to free Thor, but he seemed too weak for battle. Joy understood why. Roth was using Thor's strength to make himself stronger. It was the use why he has able to hurt her so badly. Last they had fought, Joycelyn had removed much of his power. He had been at the point of death. So helpless, that even a mortal child could have ended him.

"Loki, I need you to break the spell that joins Roth and Thor. Roth is using it to keep his strength up. I can not defeat him if the link remains." She pushed Loki behind her. "I shall force him outside while you take care of what you must."

"Very well." Loki stated unsure if he should leave her side. She was recklessly smart and he feared that she would kill herself in order to give them the chance to win. He rather liked her. She was new, different, and highly clever. He rather enjoyed the way she used her mouth.

"How do you plan to remove him?" Sif asked as she tried to hold Thor up right.

"Simple." Joy sighed. "Like so." She rushed forward and grabbed Roth. She smashed into a wall using Roth to soften the blow and the two fell towards the ground. The fall would hurt, but thankfully Roth would be hurt more.

xxx

"I do believe that child to be insane." Sif cried out in horror.

"I think she knows her foe well and understands that by making him more angry at her, he will ignore my actions." Loki said as he knelled next to his brother.

"And what is it that you will do?" Sif questions. She felt unsure if she should let him help. There was so much bad blood between them.

"Notice how Thor seems more in pain while Roth is as well as ever." Loki stated as though talking to a child.

"You mean to subject that Thor is somehow feeding off of Thor?" Sif watched as Loki did a firm nod. "Than we must stop Joycelyn! We must tell her that she is harming Thor!" Loki said a quick spell to stop Sif from leaving. "You Monster! I should have seen this coming!" She spat out.

"Hush!" Loki shouted. "I have work to do!" Thor seemed to be dying of deep pain. Loki wondered how Joy was handling her end of things. He felt slightly worried about the female's health.

xxx

Joycelyn quickly jumped off of Roth after they had landed. She needed to get him a way from the others. Her body hurt. Every slight movement caused her unimaginable pain. She had forgotten what it felt like to be on the losing end of a battle. She had forgotten the feelings of death, fear, and rush those feelings gave her. She almost felt high. She dashed behind a tree to caught her breathe. She needed Roth to follow her. The plan didn't work if he didn't follow her. She hoped that Loki would free Thor from the link bonding him to Roth. If the link stayed, Joy was sure that she would die today. She took hold of her ribs and winced in pain. She hissed softly as she waited for Roth to come storming after her.

She whispered words to herself as she closed her eyes. In her left hand, a knife slowly started to appear. It was small enough to cause damage, but not very much. Joy brought the blade to eye level and sighed softly. She swore to herself that she would never let Roth kill her. She would see to it that he never did. Her pride would not let it happen. Joy pushed herself off the tree when she heard Roth scream with pure rage. She guess that meant he was closing in.

* * *

End Note: I was going to write a one-shot and than thought it would be better to make this at least a two-shot. I think that if I get enough people wanting more, I could make this an on going story. There are lots of characters that I could add in and more ocs that I have in mind. Two off the top of my head, plus a few characters I used in Fatherhood, a one-shot under the avengers movie. It was a tester for how I would write Joycelyn and I do use themes from that shot in this story. AnyWay, I talk too much. Drop a message below if you want to give feedback or find out the ending.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: I know the chapter is super short compared to the first and must of the stuff I like to put out. I wanted to update to let people know that I haven't forgotten this fic and that I will be writing more. Just slowly... Does anyone have a special moment they'd like to happen? I hope to have her in Asgard in the next chapter.

* * *

Joy felt dizzy. She could feel the chill of death slowly entering her body. She tried to push a way that feeling as she raced forward. Her side ached and she knew that she was leaving a trail behind her. Roth was sure to follow her. She could hear his laughter. It echoed in the woods with such force that it shook her soul. Joycelyn wondered if anyone would cry for her in this realm. She could count on one hand those who would miss her. There was her aunt and the Hulk. Her mother wouldn't care much and she didn't know enough people to have made a difference in anyone's life. In the 10th realm, she would have been mourned for years and years. She had been thought of as the greatest of all heroes. It was a same that none of them would know of her end. It would have made her feel better about dying.

Joycelyn groaned as she stopped short of falling off a cliff. Her luck was never good and now it seemed to have located her between a rock and a hard place. Well, rather it found her between a lack of rocks and a hard headed force. She hoped that Loki had removed the spell or else all her work...her death would be for nothing.

"What shall be your last words?" Roth chuckled as he walked towards her.

"It doesn't matter what I say." Joy shot back. "You will not be able to tell a soul after I'm done with you." She promised his death and meant it. She bit back her tears that threatened to over take her and took a sharp breath. She didn't have the time to break down. She needed to stop this beast and she only hoped she had enough strength to do so.

Xxx

"How much longer will this take?" Sif asked as fear entered her soul. Joy was but a child. She would not be able to last long against a foe that took down the great Thor.

"Just a bit longer." Loki stated as he felt the bond break ever so slowly.

"I shall aid the child. They should not have gone far." Sif said as she watch Loki. He did not say anything to her, but did leave her free to go. She wondered what state she would find the child in.

"Make sure she survives." Loki shouted out as Sif raced a way. It took the goddess back. Had she heard him right? She blinked back her shock and focused her mind on saving the girl.

"Brother." Thor choked out with a small chuckle. "Have you grow a heart since last I saw thy.'

"Hush." Loki stated as he hid his feelings behind a stoney mask. "Save you strength and leave me to finish my task." Deep inside the trickster god was glad to see that Thor had started to wake up. It was a sign that the spell was breaking.

"The girl is not as sweet as she seems.' Thor went on. "There is a hardness...to her soul...an old look...I've seen...it before...Sif...where is Sif?" Thor called out.

"She went to aid Joycelyn. I believe she plans on saving the child." Loki said drily.

"Joycelyn... needs no... saving... That man... will die... by her... hand." Thor said as he recalled a past battle he had been in with the child. "She is... very strong."

"She could fail." Loki stated as he thought about what Joycelyn could be doing. The god of tricks and lies removed the last links of the bond. He hoped that she hadn't died.


End file.
